Resin emulsions stabilized with organic surfactants have several disadvantages that lead to poor properties when a coating is subjected to heat or sunlight. Once a film is coated on a substrate, the organic surfactants are not locked into place, and are free to migrate to other locations. This can lead to areas where the surfactant concentrates, and when exposed to heat or sunlight, the surface can yellow. Also these surfactants can cause water spotting, remaining hydrophilic and impacting the quality of the film. In general, organic surfactants are the only way to obtain a stable resin emulsion. A silicone resin dispersed in water is highly desired due to the need to eliminate using volatile organic compounds as the solvent or dispersion media. At present, the use of volatile organic compounds is the best way to deliver a silicone resin. The present inventors have discovered dispersions of certain silicone resins that nearly eliminate the need for volatile organic compounds.